


Act Surprised

by Beawrites



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beawrites/pseuds/Beawrites
Summary: She looked up and she saw Chicco Rodi. ‘Sorry’ she mumbled. He didn’t reply, just extended his hand towards her which held an envelope. ‘What’s this?’ she asked. ‘Just take it’ he handed her the envelope and left without saying another word. What the fuck? Eleonora considered going after him, but she did not see him where he went and going back to the crowd did not seem appealing so she decided to open the envelope.There was a small piece of blue paper inside. She pulled it out and she saw the all too familiar range of numbers. It was a raffle ticket.





	Act Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: how about write one where eleonora goes to that “who breaks pays” party and fede or one of the other villa boys randomly hands her an envelope and she’s like “wtf??” then turns out it’s the winning ticket so the ensuing scene after that
> 
> prompt idea! incantavas first kiss

The party was already in full swing by the time the girls arrived; the bar was filled with girls counting their tickets, hoping to be the one who gets lucky and with boys who were planning to try their luck with the girls whose tickets would not be drawn. Silvia, of course belonged to the former – she bought 10 new tickets to replace the ones Sana ripped up; much to Eleonora’s annoyance.

She had come to party of course, but she did not have to pretend she enjoyed it; so she stood next to Eva with a frown on her face while she could feel Edoardo’s eyes on her since the moment they entered the place. She did not know what flustered her more: Silvia’s obsession with winning the raffle or Edoardo’s hungry gaze; but she knew she wanted to escape both as soon as possible. ‘I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back’ she turned to Eva.

‘Do you want me to come with?’

‘No, it’s fine’ She sighed and started walking towards the bathrooms. As she crossed the dance floor she felt Edoardo watching her every move. _Great._ He already followed her to the school bathroom, what would stop him now? So she quickened her pace, trying to get out his sight. She was trying to flee so fast she did not even realize that she was about to bump into someone until it was too late. She looked up and she saw Chicco Rodi. ‘Sorry’ she mumbled. He didn’t reply, just extended his hand towards her which held an envelope. ‘What’s this?’ she asked. ‘Just take it’ he handed her the envelope and left without saying another word. _What the fuck?_ Eleonora considered going after him, but she did not see him where he went and going back to the crowd did not seem appealing so she decided to open the envelope.

There was a small piece of blue paper inside. She pulled it out and she saw the all too familiar range of numbers. It was a raffle ticket. If she wasn’t annoyed before, well she certainly was now. What kind of sick joke was this? She turned the paper in her hands and saw that there was something written on in possibly the ugliest handwriting she’s ever seen: _Act surprised_. Well, she didn’t have to act, because she was fucking shocked. She looked at the numbers again, before she went back to the girls: 841.

‘There you are they are about draw the winning ticket’ Silvia squealed in excitement. Eleonora felt like the ticket was burning a hole in her jeans’ back pocket. ‘Is that your shot?’ she asked Eva and pointed at her small glass that she held in her hand. Eva nodded and Eleonora took it held it to her lips and threw her head back as she gulped it down. It burned her throat, but if she was right about what’s going to happen, she needed some hard liquor to calm her nerves.

‘Are you ready?’ Federico shouted into the microphone as another Villa boy held up a hat filled with pieces of paper. Girls’ excited screams filled the place. ‘And our winner is’ Fede took out a piece of paper and held a dramatic pause before reading the number out loud ‘841. Congratulations’ Fede winked to the crowd, but Eleonora could swear that he was looking at her. She didn’t have to check her ticket; she’d memorized the numbers on “her” ticket and knew that they rigged the draw. She didn’t know if she should be amused or annoyed: Edoardo tricked her into coming so she would kiss him? As if that would ever happen.

‘I can’t believe it’ Silvia sighed next to her, Eleonora looked at her and saw that she was devastated. Of course, she knew Silvia’s crush on Edoardo would never be fulfilled, but she couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. She decided in that moment to hunt down Edoardo and demand answers.

She pushed through the crowd to where the villa boys where standing and grabbed Fede by the shoulder.

‘Where is he?’ she shouted not because of the loud music, but also because she was mad as hell. Mad that they thought they could play with her like that, and mad because they also tricked the other girls by making them believe they actually had a chance at winning.

‘Want to cash in the winner ticket already?’ Fede smirked at her and Eleonora was 5 seconds away from slapping him. She only held back because after she looked around, she realized no one heard what he said and she didn’t want to cause a scene. She just glared at him, waiting for an answer. ‘He’s up on the roof’ Fede replied and held up a piece of chewing gum for her. ‘Fuck you’ Ele knocked out the gum from his hand and left.

She found Edoardo sitting on a bench on the roof; she walked over to him and threw the ticket at him. ‘Is this some sick joke or what?’ Edoardo was stunned, he hadn’t realized he wasn’t alone until the ticket landed on his chest. He took it in his hands and inspected it. And he just started to laugh. Like really laugh.

‘What the fuck are you laughing at?’ Eleonora shouted at him.

‘You purchased a ticket?’ he continued to laugh ‘You really do like me huh’ he smiled and bit his lip.

‘Are you serious?’ Eleonora didn’t know if Edoardo was playing dumb or if he really had no clue about the whole scenario that just went down on the toilet’s hallway. ‘Your idiot friends rigged the draw and gave me the winner ticket’

‘Wow’ Edoardo was truly amused. He told his friends to fake the draw, but never in his wildest dreams did he think they would do this. He will have to remember to thank them later. ‘So, are you gonna cash in your ticket?’ he smiled at her and bit his lip.

‘As if’ Eleonora folded her arms across the chest. Fuck, she left her coat downstairs and the wind made it feel like it was the middle of December even though it was spring already. She was shivering. Edoardo must have noticed because he took of his leather jacket and offered it to her. She didn’t want to take it, she was still mad, but fuck, she was so cold and it was the same jacket she slept in a week ago so she couldn’t refuse. ‘Thanks’ she mumbled as she was already getting warmer. When Edoardo looked away for a second, she quickly leaned down to inhale the jacket’s smell. It smelled exactly like him and his bed. She tried so hard not to like him, she can’t break now.

‘Look’ Edoardo turned to her and looked deep into her eyes. He stood awfully close, but Eleonora didn’t really mind ‘I really didn’t know about this’ he explained ‘And if you want we can rip up this ticket now and forget about the whole thing’ Eleonora drew in a sharp breath. Is that what she wants? She’s no longer sure. Not when, he standing so close and looking at her like she’s his whole world. Edoardo starts to raise the ticket between them and grabs it with both hands, but before he could rip it, Eleonora reaches out and holds his hand. ‘Wait, don’t’ she looks down at their hands touching and then up at his eyes. They are closer than a moment before and she could swear she sees Edoardo leaning in. Just like last Friday; but now, she is not going to sit down or step away. She glances at his lips and Edoardo takes it as a cue to capture her lips with his.

The kiss is sweet and innocent. It’s not like Eleonora expected – it’s even better. Edoardo caresses her face and she runs her fingers through his _wonderful_ curls. She wants this to last forever: this moment, this kiss. She’s never felt freer and happier than right now.

When they pull apart Edoardo doesn’t let her go, he intertwines his finger on her waist. ‘So, I guess this ticket is no longer usable’ Edoardo grins at her.

‘No, no’ Eleonora laughs and answers ‘I did not say that I want to use it so technically I still have the ticket’ she cocked her eyebrow and winked at him.

‘So you plan on kissing me again then?’ he teased her.

‘Maybe’

‘Well, why don’t you start then?’ he leans down again to kiss her. It’s different this time, it’s passionate, and they can’t get enough of each other and Eleonora can’t wait to experience every type of kiss with Edoardo Incanti. Suddenly she feels a drop of water on her face and as they look up rain starts pouring down. They laugh and run inside, hand in hand to the hallway. They stay there all evening, kissing, only separating to catch their breaths.


End file.
